


What May Come

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Wings of Hopes and Dreams [3]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Murder, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Narcolepsy, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: Stories of a student of aggressive light growing closer to her teacher of gentle darkness, and realizing more and more of what lies beneath.





	1. Club Choosing Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to What May Come folks! And of course, the first Wi-Fishipping fic in existence (my gods, that ship name).
> 
> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y&t=12s
> 
> And apologies ahead of time for not showing Ruby despite his supposed role as Y's boss. You'll see him in the next story.

_4/11/????_

 

“Class, as you know, today and the rest of the week is when you can choose your clubs, though the school doesn’t require you to,” Ms. Dorobo announced. “Also, I strongly suggest for any of you willing to join a club to join the student council. So far, our only member is our president, Mr. Petalburg Ruby.”

 

Everyone’s eyes immediately landed onto the Altaria, who had tilted his head upward and somehow summoned sparkles around him. I can even hear some murmurings, most that sounded bitter but some of them seems to be of admiration.

 

Those murmurings of admiration made me snap. I stood up, and pointed Ms. Dorobo, then at Ruby.

 

“This is nepotism!” I cried. “We didn’t get to vote for _him_ to be the president of the student council!”

 

“I honestly don’t know either Gabena,” Ms. Dorobo shrugged. “He instantly got the role when he was enrolled. I think his father had something to do with it and the school doesn’t want to defy him, so please sit down.”

 

I nodded and sighed, going back to my seat as she looked around with a smile.

 

“Anyways, it would be deeply appreciated if you or anyone here will join it.”

 

Immediately, all the students except Black, Ruby, Trevor, and a few others stared down on their desks.

 

“I have homework to finish at home every day.”

 

“Tutoring.”

 

“Not my thing.”

 

“BUSY WITH THE TRACK TEAM! ALSO, IT WOULD BE NICE IF ANY OF YOU JOINED!”

 

“I have part-time jobs to juggle.”

 

“That’s all right,” Ms. Dorobo said. “But anyways, I’ll hand out this list of clubs. You can choose as many as you like.”

 

She then started passing out the papers, surprisingly not falling asleep the whole way. When she was finished, she said, “Now you can start. And if you need time to think, you can always bring this home until Friday.”

 

Almost immediately after that, I checked on student council, and turned it in, giving me shocked glances from my classmates, but an appreciative one from Ms. Dorobo after she read it.

 

“Thank you very much Gabena,” she said, and smiled.

 

I smiled and nodded. “It’s not a problem Ms. Dorobo.” Even though I’ll be stuck with Ruby for the rest of the year, I’m doing a service for the student body!


	2. Math Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y&t=12s

_ 4/12/????  _

“Oh gods...she’s not going to wake up again, isn’t she?” Ruby asked exasperatedly as we along with the few awake students stared at the teacher who was sleeping on the metal rim of the whiteboard.

 

“I think at this point, a fire can’t wake her up,” Trevor agreed.

 

“OR AN EARTHQUAKE!” Black added. Some of the students immediately woke up from that. 

 

“But it was a fun lesson!” I remarked. “I feel smarter!”

 

Trevor nodded. “You’re right. I…. I have no idea on how she did that.”

 

“Still doesn’t make up for the fact she’s sleeping on the job…” Ruby muttered loudly.

 

“WELL SINCE SHE ISN’T GOING TO WAKE UP ANY TIME SOON, LET’S JUST DO OUR HOMEWORK AND RELAX AT HOME!” 

 

“Good point,” Trevor said, before picking up his bag and taking out his books, Ruby and I doing the same.

  
So we spent the rest of the class time finishing our work, but I have to say, Ms. Dorobo is rather generous in this way. Not only can she teach efficiently, she lets us get our stuff done and relax, even though her narcolepsy concerns me. _  
_


	3. Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (shit I forgot to put in the music)
> 
> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 4/21/????  _

 

Ahhhh! It’s always nice to be outside! The sun’s shining, the wind is pleasant, the trees and plants are flourishing, and the wild Pokemon are flying! I already finished my science assignment, so might as well talk to someone I know...if they were available.

 

Oh wait, Ms. Dorobo is! And she isn’t sleeping for once! I’ll go over to her!

 

“Hi Ms. Dorobo!” I greeted as I walked over to her.

 

She turned around, and gave me an inquisitive look. “Hm? What is it Gabena? What do you need?”

 

“Just wanted to talk!” I replied and smiled. “How are you doing?”

 

“Very well,” she replied. “Why you ask? Don’t you have your friends to talk to?”

 

“They’re all busy,” I sighed. “So I thought I can talk with you, since I’m done with my assignment.”

 

She nodded, though it didn’t seem like she didn’t understand me. “You’re a...strange...girl...Gabena...zzz.”

 

“ _ Oh come on!”   _ I groaned internally. “ _ I haven’t even said anything! And is she even all right? I don’t have to take her to the doctor...right? But anyways, I guess I’m on guard duty now.” _

 

So I spent the rest of the trip watching over my classmates and Ms. Dorobo.


	4. Math Class 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 5/6/???? _

 

“I’m not getting this at all…” I muttered, my hands on my forehead as I stared hard down at the book.

 

“Me either,” Trevor whispered. We both glanced over at Ruby and Black, who were furiously erasing something. 

 

“Looks like this lesson is incomprehensible even to Black and Ruby,” I noted. 

 

“And they’re much better than I am in it,” he sighed.

 

“Class, eyes up here,” Ms. Dorobo said. “We’re going to review the basics again.”

 

And so we spent the rest of class time reviewing the subject on hand and finishing the work we had. Thank gods that Ms. Dorobo’s a merciful teacher!


	5. Mid-Term Exam Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 5/27/????  _

 

The first obstacle to all students who somehow managed to survive the year...the mid-term exam, and we’re getting them back today. I don’t think I did too well, considering I don’t have a lot of time studying…

 

“Gabena?” Ms. Dorobo asked, holding the tests she was passing out.

 

“Yes Professor?”

 

“You worked hard and managed to get a good grade!” she replied, holding up my paper that had the wonderful character of “good.” “Keep it up, and you’ll surpass me one day! I would like to see that!” 

 

She then went back to passing out papers, ignoring the incredibly exuberant grin on my face and many birds staring me at shock and maybe distaste, but I didn’t care. I did well. I did well! And Ms. Dorobo’s proud of me! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the grades I'm using for this story are Japanese universities...whoops. Oh well.


	6. Math Class 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 6/26/???? _

I sometimes wonder what the math we learned is good for. I mean, even though I’m probably going to be relying on myself to hunt for my food all my life with some side-jobs here and there, even if I didn’t choose to live as a cavewoman, this still can be considered useless obstacles. Hell, I think I can see the professor, Trevor, Black trying to stay awake in this boring lecture. 

 

“...And now we draw the line perpendicular...zzz…” Ms. Dorobo ’s head and her marker then fell onto the metal rim, before falling down onto the floor, with the Mandibuzz somehow not waking up from the pain of that and scarf still wrapped around her neck.

 

Oh gods...is this math class or nap time? But oh well, I’ll finish my other homework.


	7. Tanabata Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanabata theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX_O1-eE7_Y

_ 7/7/????  _

 

Whew...that’s the last of today’s homework...now I get to relax, maybe sleep….

 

Wait...I think today’s important…

  
I picked up my phone next to me, and looked at the date. July 7th...oh yeah! It’s Tanabata Day! Or the Festival of Jirachi! I need to get to the park quick! I have a wish to make!

* * *

 

Oh thank goodness the bamboo tree’s still up! And beautiful with the colorful pieces of paper and the holy star of Jirachi on the top. They all are written by many birds, but I saw one that really caught my eye:

 

“ _ Morning Conference on 10th, LEAVE 30M EARLY! _

 

_ Buy another alarm clock! _

 

_ Wake up earlier than usual! _

 

_ Wednesday’s a garbage day! REMEMBER! - Faitsu Dorobo” _

 

So the professor’s pretty self-aware of her problems...that’s good. But I have a feeling she had wished this many times before…Well, I’ll make a wish for her! Maybe it will help her!

 

Taking a piece of paper and the pen on the table in front of the tree, I wrote:

 

“ _ May Ms. Dorobo have a long, healthy, and fortunate life!” _

 

I then hooked it onto the tree, and started my way back home, when I saw a familiar face.

 

“Good evening Professor!” I greeted. “Out for a nice walk?”

 

She smiled. “Hello to you too Gabena. And yes. I see you’re here late for the Tanabata festival?”

 

I nodded. “Yep!”

 

Her eyes went solemn. “You should be careful at this time. Nocturnal Pokemon can come out and attack you.”

 

“Don’t worry! I have a handy fighting spear!”

 

“Still...that wouldn’t suffice against them. How about I accompany you home?” She smiled, her eyes slightly dazed with what seemed to be good memories.  “Even though I haven’t practiced for a while, I can still pack a powerful punch.”

 

Hmmm...it wouldn’t hurt to keep an eye on the professor, just in case she fell asleep on the way home…also it would be rude to turn down such a polite offer.

 

I nodded. “Of course! I would like to talk to you on the way!”

 

She laughed a bit. “How strange…but let’s going. You don’t want be suddenly sleeping on the spot, do you?”

* * *

 

Ms. Dorobo demonstrated some extreme sleeping along the way, but we managed to get back home with no wild Pokemon encounters, thank gods. 

 

“Thank you Professor,” I said.

 

“It’s not a problem,” she assured, before she stared at my cave. “But I see that you have a rather...rustic home style.”

 

Well, that was a bit offensive.

 

I nodded. “I like it this way! I don’t have to pay for air conditioning at all!”

 

She nodded slowly. “I see...but it’s always wonderful to have a place where you can come back and call home, right?”

 

She looks and sounds rather sad when she said that…

 

I nodded, and looked at the deeper part of the cave. “Yeah…”

 

“Anyways, I got to go home now, don’t want to fall asleep here and disturb you!” Ms. Dorobo said, with an empty smile. “And have a good rest! Don’t forget to turn in your homework!”

 

I turned around and waved, trying to give her a friendly smile, but I think it seems more awkward. “Goodbye Professor! Stay safe!”

 

And with that, she took off into the night, leaving behind a hollow sounding echo in my cave. Whatever she had to experienced...I hope she’s all right.


	8. Math Class 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 7/11/????  _

 

Ugh...this assignment is so complicated...what’s even the point of this? Might as well ask the teacher.

 

I raised my hand. ”Professor?”

 

She looked up from the paperwork on her desk. “Yes?”

 

“How would integral calculus help us in life?”

 

The Mandibuzz paused, holding a wing on her chin. “That...is a good question.” She smiled and spread the wing on her chin out. “It very likely may not help you at all!”

 

Even though I was partly expecting that, I’m still surprised. 

 

“Then why do we learn it!?”

 

She smiled even brighter. “Well, if you only learn the things you need in life, it’ll just get tiresome.”

 

“I feel like the things we don’t need are just filler.”

 

Her wing returned to her chin and looked upward in thought, before lowering her head and wing down and speaking again. “Think of it this way, Gabena. This is educational candy. It makes you not get bored of learning the things you need! Plus, it never hurts to have our brain to work hard.”

 

She then went back to her work, leaving me bemused. Integral calculus as educational candy? That is something I can’t digest right now...


	9. Final Exam Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 7/15/???? _

 

Today’s the day where we get our finals! I don’t think I did too well, but a small part of me thinks I did. Probably from taking math class on all of my elective days…

 

“Gabena!” 

 

I looked up, and saw Ms. Dorobo, holding the tests in her wing, giving me a very bright smile.

 

“Yes Professor?”

 

“You got a better grade than before!” she pulled out my paper, bearing the fantastic character of “very good.” “Keep up the good work!” 

 

She continued passing out papers as I stared at the test with a wide grin on my face, ignoring the stares of the other birds. I never saw myself in getting  yū! I really only ever had that thought sometimes, then get my hopes crushed by the minimal passing grade. I could only see myself getting ryō, but never this. 

 

But oh well! A success is a success! I’m going to treat myself and probably Black, Ruby, or Trevor later for this!


	10. Summer Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Festival theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AyA7kDCEvI

_ 8/6/???? _

 

Ahhh! Walking in the park is always a nice thing for me to do, especially since I have no one to go to the summer festival. I already called everyone and they’re too busy. But I’m all right with having a night all to myself.

 

“Oh hello Gabena,” a familiar voice said.

 

I turned to where it was, and smiled. “Hello Professor! Nice to meet you!” 

 

Maybe I should invite her to the festival!

 

“It’s very nice to meet you too Gabena, but why aren’t you having fun at the festival?” she asked, giving me a questioning look.

 

“Everyone I know is busy, so I’m going out for a nice walk! But now you’re here, maybe we can go to the festival together?”

 

The professor nodded, though her questioning look still remained. “Of course, Gabena. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

“It’s my first time since I ever went to a festival here,” Ms. Dorobo said as we walked through the crowd, swaying a bit in her steps. “I don’t know if it’s my narcolepsy or I’m getting dizzy from the sheer amount of birds…”

 

I quickly held her by her side. “Are you all right Professor? Do you need to sit down?”

 

“Yes Gabena, I’ll be fine,” she replied, straightening herself and her scarf. “I’ll adjust to the crowds, and if it’s the narcolepsy, you can always wake me up.”

 

Suddenly, a loud booming noise bursted through the festival, and we looked up, seeing the beautiful fireworks.

 

A smile flitted on her face. “The fireworks look beautiful.”

 

“Yeah, they do.”

 

We stayed like this in silence for a few minutes, before she turned to me and asked, “Have you studied redox color reactions, Gabena?”

 

Well that unexpected, yet at the same time, not surprising.   
  


I nodded. “Yes professor. If I remember correctly, copper turns green, sodium turns red, and stuff like that.”

 

She shook her head. “Sodium turns yellow...I think.”

 

Oh.

 

I laughed a bit. “I guess my memory’s pretty hazy.”

 

She then turned back to the spectacular sight. “But yes, that’s how fireworks work. And they’re very beautiful, despite their noise.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Her eyes look rather pretty from the lights. Maybe I should tell her that.

 

“But you know...your eyes look prettier than the fireworks.”

 

“Zzz…”

 

She’s asleep!? Well now I feel awkward. But it’s surprising she was able to stay up for this long. I guess she’s more active in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though they do not appear here, happy birthday Black and White!


	11. Grading with Ms. Dorobo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 8/30/????  _

 

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! I’M LATE FOR SCHOOL! I KNEW I SHOULD’VE WOKE UP EARLIER AND NOW I’M LATE! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT-

 

“Gabena, why are you running?” 

 

I stopped in my tracks, and I saw Ms. Dorobo, carrying a binder and a mug, looking at me curiously. Why isn’t she in class!?

 

“I’M SORRY MS. DOROBO I OVERSLEPT!” I screamed.

 

“What do you mean overslept?” she asked.

 

Realization hit me. “FUCK–I MEAN–SHIT–I MEAN, DARN IT! I FORGOT MY HOMEWORK!”

 

“Gabena, aren’t you getting a little ahead of yourself?”

 

“What…?”

  
She pointed upward. “What are the numbers at the top of the chapter?”

 

My jaw dropped. “You shouldn’t be breaking the fourth wall Ms. Dorobo! You could destroy the fabric of time and reality of this universe!”

  
She shrugged. “The author either can fix it or this universe is immune to being destroyed by us being aware we are being read. But what does it say?”

 

I closed my mouth and reluctantly looked up. 

 

“Ohhhhhh…”

 

She smiled a bit. “You’re just a bit early.”  

 

If you can even call being two days early a bit…

 

“But since you’re here, can you lend me a hand?”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “Lend you a hand?”

 

“Well, I have to start grading the first years’ exams, and maybe you can help me with it if you aren’t busy. But of course, you have a test next month and you may want to go to the library and study it.”

 

Well, I don’t see any point of going home in the hot morning, and I can do my studying at home. Might as well go help the Professor.

 

“I’ll help you with the grading.”

 

Her eyes brightened up. “You will!? Thank you! I’ll go make some more tea!” She stared down at her mug. “I was going to get some more before anyways.”

* * *

 

“This tea is delicious Ms. Dorobo!” I said, before taking a sip in it.

 

“Thank you,” she replied, not looking up from the tests she was grading. “It has mango in it. I have a fondness for sweet tea. Eating millet with it was always great too. Brings me nice memories...”

 

Her voice sounds rather sad when she said that…

 

“Anyways, how’s grading the tests doing for you Gabena?” 

 

I put my mug down and picked up my pen and returned to work. “Going well Ms. Dorobo. Though I’m not halfway through…”

 

“It’s all right!” she assured. “After all, we have all day with air conditioning!”

 

I smiled and nodded. “Yeah. A good break from the hot wind.”

 

And so I spent the whole morning grading the exams, enjoying the cool air and tea.


	12. Second Term Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_9/1/????_

 

“Good morning everyone and welcome back!” Ms. Dorobo greeted. “Do you have any fun over the summer?”

 

“I’M ALWAYS HAVING FUN IN THE SUMMER!” Black said. “I HAVE GREAT FRIENDS AND FAMILY FOR THAT!”

 

“Yep, summer was enjoyable with my boss Ms. Kukui,” Trevor said.

 

“And relaxing in my cave,” I added.

 

Ruby looked at all of us in confusion. “What is this “fun” you speak of?”

  
Pity rose in my chest before Ms. Dorobo said, “That’s good! Because once summer is over, time starts moving quick. So try to stay foc...used….zzz….”

 

Oh gods, not again.

 

I clapped my hands as loudly as I could. “FOCUS MA’AM! FOCUS!”

* * *

  _Rainbow Wing Academy_

_The most splendid and greatest academy of the bird, by the bird, and for the bird._

_2nd term_

* * *

School’s over! Now I get to go back–  

Huh? What is that? A student ID? What’s it doing here?

I picked it up, and read it. Akagi Gold, Room 2-2, a Togekiss with untamed feathers from the looks of his picture. I should probably find his homeroom teacher, but any teacher will do.

* * *

 

“Professor!” I cried as I walked into the room.

“Zzzz…”

Of course she’s sleeping, sitting upright on her seat.

“PROFESSOR! WAKE UP!”

Her head jerked up. “AH!” She then turned to me with a questioning look. “What is it Yvonne? Did you forget anything?”

Wait...did she just call me by my first name? But that’s not important right now.

I shook my head and held the card up as I walked to her desk. “Nope. I found an ID card. It’s someone from 2-2.”

She smiled. “Oh thank you Yvonne. I’ll take care of it.”

She called me by my first name again. Why?

I handed it over to her, and she took it, examining it for a few moments as she loosen her scarf, before her wing suddenly gripped on it tightly, her eyes widened in shock.

“What?!”

“What is it professor?” I asked, feeling a little nervousness chewing at my stomach.

She shook her head and gave me a questioning glance, letting her wing go from her scarf. “Nothing...but er...you did found this today Gabena?”

And she’s calling me by my last name again. Why?

I nodded. “Yes.”

“Mr. Akagi has been absent since the middle of June...strange…” 

“What!?” I exclaimed. “This card has been in this school for the whole summer!? There’s not even a trace of dust at all!”

She shook her head and sighed. “I don’t know either, but I’ll take care of it. Thank you again, Gabena.”

  
“Any time,” I replied, then turned away, feeling very confused. Why was that ID card still clean after three months of not being touched by _anything?_ I would say the doctor has a wing in this, but it doesn’t seem very likely that she would be the cause of everything strange and eerie in this school. And though this is the least important, why did the professor switch between using my real first name and my surname? Is she growing fond of me or did she forget formalities?

But I really shouldn’t focus on that. I have homework to finish and food to hunt. No use spending time trying to figure that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden dump of words. Forgot that it was supposed to be there.


	13. Cleaning up the Classroom

_9/13/????_

 

“And that’s how I got a raise,” Trevor said as we walked through the hallway.

 

“That was a weird way to get it,” I remarked.

 

“Yeah, but still, money is money,” he shrugged.

 

When we opened the classroom door, we were immediately swarmed with a storm of feathers of many colors. It's like someone just eviscerate a down pillow and wave it around the room! 

 

We both then went to over to our desks, seeing students looking at the feathers with questioning or irritated looks. 

 

“What the fuck? Why didn’t someone clean this up?” I asked.

 

“I don’t know, but since it’s molting season, it would make sense a gentle wind would bring us a big mess,” Trevor shrugged. He smoothed some head feathers that I just noticed were a little loose, dropping some onto the floor. Looks like he and the rest of the birds are going to have a new look soon.

 

“Good morning everyone!” Ms. Dorobo greeted as she entered the room.

 

“M’am, can we clean this up before homeroom?” Trevor asked. “It would be hard to focus in this messy environment.”

 

Before she can open her mouth, Ruby said, “Who was supposed to clean up this morning?”

 

“ME!” Black cried before chuckling awkwardly. “THOUGH I’M SORRY FOR THE MESS!”

 

Ruby sighed, before glaring at him. “You foolish mongrel! You can’t even fulfill your duties without being distracted by fantasies!”

 

Black was about to speak, before Trevor cut in and said, “We shouldn’t be arguing! We should all pitch in! The more of us do it, the quicker it gets done!”

* * *

Whew! We managed to get all the feathers gathered together before homeroom! We can make a nice big pillow from all of that!

 

“It’s rather strange that we have this many feathers,” Ms. Dorobo remarked as she walked over to her desk. “Maybe some of them came flying through the window?”

 

I shrugged. “Probably.”

 

“But anyways, everyone, back to your seat,” she said, flying onto her chair before her head hit the table, eyes open but definitely not conscious. But oh well. I don’t expect her to stay up that long after helping us clean.

 

I started my way back to my table, when I saw green and white feathers strewn under the professor’s desk. That’s strange. I thought we cleaned everything up. Oh well, I’ll just pick these up.

 

When I bent down, and started gathering them up, they suddenly turned into light and dark brown. 

 

I pulled back, dropping most of them. What? How did they just...changed? Unless some kind of psychic or fairy power is at work…

 

I shook my head, and gathered them up before throwing them into the trash can. It’s just probably my eyes tricking me….right?


	14. School Festival Receptionist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School Festival theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez9X1ioEXTo&t=492s

_ 9/25/???? _

 

Today’s the sports festival, and we’re in charge of the maid cafe! I don’t have anything to do here until tomorrow, so I’m just looking around at the festival. But what to do?

 

“Gabena!” 

 

I turned around, and saw Ms. Dorobo, waving at me as the crowd behind her shuffled through. 

 

“What is it Professor?” I asked.

 

“Your shift is tomorrow, right?” 

 

I nodded. “Yeah. Do you need help?”

 

She nodded and sighed. “Yep. There are more birds than we expected and we need some help at the reception desk, so I was wondering if you’re available.”

 

“Oh yeah! I’ll help! That’ll be a piece of cake!”

 

She smiled brightly. “Thank you so much! I’ll get another chair! Go wait at the desks.”

 

“All right!”

* * *

 

When I finally managed to get through the huge crowd and the reception desks, Ms. Dorobo has already set up an empty chair next to her and handing out tickets. I jogged up to her, panting a bit from the run.

 

“You seemed to have quite a workout,” she remarked as I took a seat next to her, not looking up from the cash she was filing in the box. 

 

I nodded and straightened out my shirt. “Yeah.”

 

“That’s good.” She took out some money and gave it to the Pikipek in front of her. “You’ll be stuck here for the next four to five hours, and it will be hot later.”

 

“But we have water,” I said, pointing at the bottles next to us as I beckoned for the Noctowl in front of me to come forward and give me their ID card. “And some under us, I assume.”

 

She shook her head as she scanned a card. “We do, but we don’t have many breaks.”

 

I see...

 

“So drink your water in quick gulps!” she added, before pulling out a ticket and giving it to the Spearow. 

 

“Got it!” I scanned the card and waited for the printer print the ticket out, before handing it to them. “There you go! Have fun!”

 

The Spearow nodded before going to where the tickets are approved, followed by an Altaria who had their ID card in their beak. They dropped the card onto the table and I scanned it, waiting for the printer to finish printing it out before giving it to them.

 

“There you go! Have fun!”

 

This went on for several hours giving out tickets under the warming day, slowly growing more bored and sweaty from this. Hell, the sky’s more interesting than this. It looks blue...and nice...and cloudy…

 

“Hey! Speed up the line!” someone from the line called out.

 

I snapped out of my daze, and saw a Staravia, digging through their bag as some of their stuff dropped from it. 

 

“Where’s your ID card?” I asked.

 

“It’s...in here somewhere,” she replied.

 

“Did you lose it?”

 

“I-i d-don’t think so…”

 

I tried to not sigh in exasperation. “If you do, go to the front office and buy one, we don’t sell any. Now go, we have a long line waiting for you.”

 

She sighed and nodded, before moving out, the Ducklett after her thankfully having an ID card I can scan and give a ticket to quickly. 

 

This went on for several more hours, with me trying to not space out, yawn, or look bored while having to be nice and not show I’m hungry, bored, and sweating. I don’t think I can take this anymore…

 

Finally, Ms. Dorobo stood up from her chair and said, “The line will be delayed for a few minutes for the next receptionist to come! Thank you very much for your patience!”

 

I can feel groans coming from the finally thin line, but I didn’t care. I can finally get some air conditioning and food. 

 

So I quickly jumped out of my seat and started walking, trying to not show how enthusiastic I am in leaving. When we were a distance away from the crowd, I turned to Ms. Dorobo.

 

“Thank gods the crowd’s thinning out,” I sighed, wiping the sweat off my brow.

 

“I know,” Ms. Dorobo sighed as she fanned herself and loosen up her scarf. “All I want is some ice-cold water and a decent lunch.”

 

“And away from stupid birds who can’t get their cards out on time,” I added. “And having to be nice to them about that.”

 

She nodded sleepily. “Mhmmmm….zzz…”

 

I sighed. Oh professor...but at least she managed to stay awake this long. 

 

I picked her up, and took her to the break room, where I spent the last hours of the festival eating my lunch and enjoying the air conditioning, while watching Ms. Dorobo sleep peacefully and not fall off from her chair.


	15. Emma is an Unsubtle Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's theme/Conversation between the birds: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAWUQHK0u3E

_ 10/7/???? _

 

FUCK! I HANDED MY RECORDER IN INSTEAD OF MY MATH HOMEWORK! I HOPE MS. DOROBO’S STILL IN THE STAFFROOM! BETTER START RUNNING NOW!

* * *

 

Oh good, I finally made it! Now let’s hope it isn’t–oh, it isn’t unlocked. And I think I slammed the door too hard...

 

“MS. DOROBO I’M SORRY THAT I–what the fuck–I mean–why is the doctor with you, Ms. Dorobo?”

 

The two birds however, didn’t pay much attention to the noise or me, still continuing with their conversation.

 

“So you’re certain that there is nothing wrong with their numbers?” the doctor asked, giving her an inquisitive look.

 

Ms. Dorobo stared at it for several moments, straightening out her scarf. “No, nothing at all.”

 

The doctor looked rather irritated, but it quickly disappeared as she pointed at something on it. “If you see here, there is a statistical deviation on students from the past few years.”

 

She sighed and picked up the paper, looking it over again. “I was hoping that I would get some help on that from you on that, since you’re a qualified expert in numbers and can help me get to finish my deadlines sooner, but it seems like I’m stuck with a piece of confusing data in the end...”

 

“I’m sorry for not helping,” Ms. Dorobo said, though I think I heard a bit of bitterness in it. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” she assured, waving a wing towards her. “I can figure it out myself.”

 

Well that was incredibly rude of the doctor! 

 

“That’s not nice doctor!” I shouted.

 

They both finally turned to me, a calm smile on Ms. Dorobo’s face and a friendly yet curious one on the doctor’s.

 

“Hello Ms. Gabena, what is it that you need?” the doctor asked.

 

The professor nodded. “Yes, hello Gabena, what brings you here?” 

 

I scratched the back of my head and smiled sheepishly. “I turned in my recorder instead of my math homework on accident.”

 

The professor’s smile brightened. “All right. Place it here and I’ll give you back your recorder later.”

 

I put the assignment on the table and dipped my head. “Thank you professor, and I’m sorry!”

 

She laughed a bit. “Oh, that’s fine! Now go outside and wait, all right?”

 

I nodded and turned to leave, hearing the words as I went out, “Like teacher, like pupil?”


	16. The Blacked Out Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y
> 
> Confrontation Against Faitsu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_ZFbhgeavI

_ 11/10/????  _  
  


Ahhhh...finally I can go home. For once, there’s no homework that I have to do. Now I can just kick back and–  

 

“Y!” Trevor called.

 

I turned around, and saw the Fletchinder flying to me as quickly as possible, a small flame flickering on his head, before stopping.

 

“What is it, Trevor?”

 

He panted for a few moments, before managing to speak.

 

“You know where Professor Dorobo lives, right?”

 

I nodded. “Yeah...but why?”

 

He pushed his school bag upward and unlocked the clasp with his beak, nosing through the bag for several moments before pulling out a phone that didn’t look like his. 

 

“Sheth lef herth phofth inth theth staffth roomth.”

 

I put my hand out, allowing him to drop it, before wiping away some of his saliva with my coat.

 

“So you want me to take this to her?” 

 

He nodded. “Yep. I would do it, but I have errands to run before I go home. I hope this isn’t bothering you.”

 

I smiled and wave my other hand. “Oh it’s fine! I’m not planning to do anything important!”

 

He smiled. “Thanks Y! You’re a lifesaver!” He then bolted off to the exit, leaving me to go to the other way, where Ms. Dorobo usually went.

 

I looked at her phone, turning it back and forth. It certainly wasn’t modeled like the Pokegear, being more modern with its flat screen and back. It also has a covering, pink with the charm of Uxie and the symbol of Xerneas hanging from the top left corner. When I turned it on, the home screen had a picture of colorful orbs on a dark purple background that swirled when I pressed on it.

 

I wonder what and when she uses on here. Probably at home or something. But what does she even do at home? Even though I’ve been friendly with her for almost the whole year, she’s an enigma. I mean, being a narcoleptic bird who likes to wear scarves all year long, a good teacher, and a scientific and mathematical genius isn’t exactly the most realistic of things. But then again, maybe she really is that, and just spends most of her free time sleeping.

 

I then pulled the top part of the cover, dropping a slip of paper. Huh...I wonder what it is.

 

I bent over and picked it up, turning it over. A photo. Of a bird I think, but I can’t tell what species it is because of the black ink scrawled over it. Why does Ms. Dorobo have a blacked out picture in her phone case? And if she was the one who blacked it out, why did she do it? It doesn’t seem like her. But there’s no use figuring it out now. I’ll have to ask her later.

 

Putting the photo back into the case and closing it firmly, I sped up my pace, hoping the teacher wasn’t too far.

* * *

 

I’m already near the edge of the campus. I hope I can find Ms. Dorobo. It’s unlikely she would go–  

 

Oh! There she is! I can recognize that beige scarf anywhere.

 

“Professor!” I called. “Professor!

 

She turned around, and gave me an inquisitive look. “Hm? What is it Gabena? You looked like you’ve been running.”

 

I held my hand out with the phone. “You forgot this.”

 

Her eyes widened, as she pulled her bag closer and checked inside it, before smiling. “Oh! I did! Thank you so much!” 

 

As she took it and put it inside, I fidgeted with my bag. I don’t know if telling her I saw that blacked out photo is a good idea. Even though I normally would do that, it still may raise a touchy subject…

 

But I don’t know her much anyways. Maybe get to know her a bit and understand her a little more…?

 

“Professor...uhhh...what’s with that blacked out photo you had in your phone?”

 

Suddenly, her eyes darkened, from a peaceful sea to a murderous, stormy ocean, as she looked at me with curiosity, mixed with grimness and fear. 

 

And I know that look well. It is a look of a desperate individual, who will do anything to defend something with their life, even if it means to kill, even if it means to die.

 

I hate and fear that look. The professor only worsened it, for being herself and the great, innocent curiosity in the gaze. I can feel myself weak in my knees and my heart pounding hard in my chest from that deathly and purposeful stare. 

 

Fear. Fear from the past. Fear of the present. Fear for the future. Fear of my teacher, a gentle soul. 

 

Fear of the enigma that is Faitsu Dorobo.

 

That isn’t right. This isn’t right. This shouldn’t happen. This is all just a nightmare, right? 

 

But the reality of the twisting and turning of my stomach and the sweat covering my head and neck on this windy day was all I need to know of my situation. But I have to be reasonable. The professor wouldn’t kill me. She’s a good bird. ...Right?

 

But I have to defend myself. She may take my silence as a draw for blood.

 

I swallowed, before raising my hands in front of me, trying to keep a smile on my face and on my feet. ”N-not that I was looking! It just dropped out of your case!”

 

The stormy stare vanished into one of a pleasantness, which didn’t really quell the one in my body. “I see...but don’t worry about it. It’s nothing of your concerns, after all.”

 

I try not to show my shock or anger. Nothing of my concerns!? You look like you were about to kill me!

 

I swallowed again. “I-it was almost blacked out. T-that’s r-rather mysterious…”

  
Her eyes closed, as she nodded. “Yes…”

 

Her eyes opened, revealing the dark storm again. “Because I did it.”

 

I flinched back, heart pounding even harder. S-she was the one who blacked it out!? I-it’s...rather hard to believe…but she’s telling the truth…right?

 

“But anyways, I need to go now!” Ms. Dorobo said, a pleasant smile on her face again. “See you tomorrow Gabena! Have a nice day!” 

 

She turned around and continued her way, her scarf waving to me back as she hummed a tune, leaving me confused, shocked, and terrified. The professor’s hidden side...it seems so horrifying. What could be hidden under that mask of carefreeness? Is it the trauma of childhood? The loss of one, maybe even more, loved ones? The blood of a bird or human being stained on her wings? 

 

I don’t know. I may never will. 

 

And that’s all I need to be afraid of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Halloween everyone.


	17. Ubi pus, ibi evacua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trapped: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_ZFbhgeavI

_11/23/????_

 

Ahhhhh….finally I can go home after cleaning up the student council’s room. Poor Ruby got down with the flu.

 

I pulled my bag up closer to me, checking for anything missing before I fully leave the school. Math notebook, Japanese notebook, English notebook, home economics notebook, science notebook…wait, where’s the textbook?

 

... _Shit!_ I think I forgot it in the chemistry lab! Better start running! I want to have enough light for homework and gathering food for dinner!

* * *

 

I walked out of the lab, sweeping my brow in relief with my textbook in my arm. Thank gods it was in there! I would be dead without it!

 

Oh no...I saw the doctor coming out of the chemistry prep room a little farther away. Don’t make eye contact, don’t make eye contact–

 

“Hello Ms. Gabena!” she greeted.

 

Damn it. She needs me.

 

I looked up, and tried to muster a genuine smile. “Hey Doctor! What’s up?”

 

“Just wondering what you were doing late in school,” she replied, before giving me an inquiring look that look more accusatory. “What were you doing in the chemistry lab?”

 

“I forgot my textbook in there,” I said as normally as I could.

 

She nodded, though she didn’t look like she believed it.

 

“I see…” She glanced around for a moment. “Did you see anything strange in there?”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “No. Why?”

 

“Just curious,” she shrugged, before smiling sheepishly. “Because of my insomnia, I can’t really tell what’s real and what’s an hallucination, kuhahahha...”

 

I nodded slowly. “I see…”

 

I then started walking away as quickly as possible. What is she even talking about? Honchkrows usually don’t experience hallucinations from their insomnia, and even then, she wouldn’t be here since school doctors shouldn’t have hallucinations. Unless she thought there was something I saw I shouldn’t see...which really doesn’t help her case right now.

 

Suddenly, I heard a loud gasp coming from the doctor. I turned behind me, to see her giving me anxious and pleading eyes.

 

“Oh! Ms. Gabena! I forgot some important files in the prep room, and I have a large amount of paperwork due by a tomorrow morning to finish!” she cried. “Can you please get them from me?”

 

This sounds incredibly shady after what she said a few seconds ago...but I highly doubt I can get out of this one. Might as well follow along.

 

I nodded. “Sure. What and where are they?”

 

She sighed in relief. “Thank you so much. And they’re black, on the desk. Just put them on my desk and you can go.”

 

She turned and started walking away, letting me to quickly go over the door and opening, dropping my textbook while making sure that it can’t be seen or heard easily, and closed the door as loudly as I could without forcing it out. I then ran straight to the desk, making sure not to trip on anything while my eyes get used to the darkness, and started to look for the black files, removing and placing them back down quickly as I failed to spot for a sign of one.

 

Damn it...where can it be? There aren’t many things on it. I don’t think I need to do another search on this desk.

 

Suddenly, I heard something slide against the floor, followed by the clicking of the lock. Oh no...I hope it isn’t what I think it is…

 

I swallowed, and turned around, seeing my textbook lying on the floor. Oh fuck…

 

I bolted over to the door handle and pushed it down, only to be responded by a restrained push and sound.

 

Oh gods...am I locked in?

 

I repeatedly slammed my fists on the door, sweat starting to drip down my head as my heart pounded in my chest and skin prickle from the coldness of the room and fear. “Doctor! DOCTOR! DOCTOR ESPRIT! I’M LOCKED IN! GET ME OUT! PLEASE GET ME OUT!”

 

Only the silence greeted me back.

 

Why did she even do this!? What is there needed to be gained from this!?

 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU ASSHOLE!? YOU CORPSEFUCKER, YOU SHIT EATER, YOU FLUFFY BEAT UP TORCHIC NUGGET HEAD!?”

 

No response either.

 

I took a deep breath. Getting angry will not help me here. I have to find a way out. There has to be something...right?

 

I looked around the dim room for any sort of help for me to escape without breaking anything. Nothing but shelves, files, and a small window that I can’t go through.

 

Hmmmm...maybe I can call Ms. Dorobo? I think I brought my phone with me today.

 

I opened my bag and picked up my notebook, placing it inside, before rummaging through my bag. Nothing in here. Maybe in the pockets.

 

I opened them up and rummaged through it. Still no phone. Maybe it’s in my coat’s?

 

I put both of my hands in my pockets. Nothing in here but pieces of fur.

 

Fuck.  Fuck me. Fuck my entire life. Fuck all of the damned gods. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. I’m trapped here, in this gods damned room, with no way to return home if I was unlucky enough to stay here this long, with no phone, and with no one knowing that I’m in here except the doctor, who probably is preparing her equipment for carrying out my dead body, and I have no idea why.

 

Wait...the doctor asked what I saw in the chemistry lab. Why would she ask that, unless…

  
Oh gods...I’m going to die. I’M GOING TO FUCKING DIE! I’m going to die, alone, with nobody knowing where I am or who killed me, and all because of a gods damned doctor couldn’t hide her own gods damned crime! Darkrai, go away, please! I don’t need any more nightmares!

 

But I know this isn’t this a nightmare. The heavy pounding in my chest, the twisting and turning of my stomach, the sweat that now covered my torso, the skin and hair on my arms and neck risen from the chillness of fear, and the slight shaking throughout my body was all the proof I need.

 

I can feel hopelessness. Hopelessness. Hopelessness of my situation. Hopelessness of the lack of mercy the doctor will show. Hopelessness, gnawing onto my core, trying to drag me into the pits of despair, the pits of my grim fate.

 

But I’m not going to bow down to it. As long as I can breathe, as long as my heart beats, as long as I can still speak, I can fight. I still have a long life waiting for me, waiting to be accomplished.

 

I clenched my fists and pounded on the door, hoping, _hoping_ , that someone will come.

 

“SOMEONE... SOMEONE **_HELP ME_**!” I screamed as loudly as possible, desperately beating the door with my fists. “ANYONE! PLEASE! HELP! PLEASE!”

 

When I stopped for a few moments, hoping to hear for a sign of help, I heard a faint " _flap flap"_ _,_ followed by the jingling of keys.

 

I quickly backed away, my heart thumping in my chest, not out of fear, but of excitement. The doctor can’t fly! I’M SAVED! THANK THE HOLY GODS, I’M SAVED!

 

But wait...she may be doing this in order to taunt me….toy with me...like a predator, making its prey believe it had a chance of life, before pounced and guzzled down, nothing but bones and skin left behind. FUCK! I GOTTA HIDE!

 

I sprinted as fast as I could over to some crates of files, and crouched as low as I could behind them. Even though I knew that this wouldn’t cover me, at least I went down trying to survive...

 

When I heard a creak, I closed my eyes and prepared myself. I don’t want to see this…

 

“Hello…?” the holy voice of Xerneas echoed through the darkness.

 

I jumped up from the crates and bolted quickly over to my rescuer, hugging her before she can react.

 

“MS. DOROBO!” I cried as tears of joy trailed down my cheeks. “YOU’VE CAME! THANK YOU SO MUCH! OH GODS, I THOUGHT THAT I’M GOING TO BE MADE THE DOCTOR’S DINNER!”

 

I felt her wing gently pat my back. “You’re welcome Gabena, and it’s nothing much, really...I just opened the door for you since I heard a racket from here…”

 

More tears of joy fell from my eyes. “IT DOESN’T MATTER, YOU’RE A BLESSING SENT BY THE GODS THEMSELVES!”

 

“Thank you Gabena…” Ms. Dorobo murmured, before pulling away. “Now let’s go.” She looked around the room. “It’s kind of unsettling in here with no lights on.”

 

I nodded, and walked out of the room with her, my heart pounding and a wide grin on my face from the pure joy of being alive. I don’t want to go into the room again!

“Gabena, I know you are a girl that prepares and is familiar with dangerous situations, but please be aware of your limits,” Ms. Dorobo said. “You shouldn’t go inside in any room without asking someone trustworthy.”

 

I turned around, raising an eyebrow. “What _is_ exactly the dangers of this school? The only dangerous individual I know that lurks here is the doctor, and even then we don’t have an affirmation. Also, I only came in there because she asked me to.”

 

“Yes, I did.”

We both whipped our heads to behind, to see the doctor standing right there with a sorry expression on her face. Where the hell did she came from?

 

The professor gave her an inquiring look. “You were the one who did it?”

 

She nodded, then smiled sheepishly. “Yes, I did. I asked her to get some files for me, but since I was so focused on my deadline for an important piece of paperwork tomorrow, I forgot she was in there and locked the room before walking away, kuhahaha...”

 

I swallowed and hid my hands behind me, clenching them as hard as I could as I tried to keep a calm expression. You didn’t “accidentally” locked me in, you bitch! You tried to kill me, that’s what! Who the hell “accidentally” locks a room if they saw a student's textbook near the door and didn't bother to pick it up!?

 

Ms. Dorobo nodded slowly. “I see…”

 

I will not tolerate this!

 

I pointed at the doctor, and turned to the professor. “This whole thing is a lie Ms. Dorobo! I _know_ that she didn’t do it on accident! She pushed away my textbook I used as a door stopper to lock it, and without picking it up!”

 

I turned to the doctor and folded my arms, glaring at her. “Quite an “accident”, isn’t it?”

  
The professor loudly cleared her throat. “Anyways, Gabena, I think you should go home now. Your house is rather far away from here, and you want to still have light for your own things, right?”

 

I unfolded my arms, and turned to her, seeing the pleading look of relenting in her eyes, and tried not to sigh. I wanted to go home as early as possible but then Dr. Asshole destroyed my plans. And besides, she’s done worse than my own situation before, she deserves her own taste of medicine!

 

But the professor...the professor is right. I can’t do anything about the doctor or her actions that may hold true to rumor, and neither can she. I have to go home and finish my work. That is the only thing that matters right now.

 

I nodded. “All right Professor.” I then started walking, turning around to wave and smile at her. “See you tomorrow!”

 

She smiled back and wave. “See you tomorrow too, and stay safe! And don’t forget, career plans survey is tomorrow, so don’t forget the printout from earlier!”

 

Oh shit, that completely slipped my mind.

 

“I won’t!” I replied, before turning back to my way, a bit disappointed that I couldn’t give the doctor the justice she deserves. But I guess she’ll never get any…

* * *

_Extended ending_

* * *

 

Faitsu smiled as she watched Yvonne na Gabena go. She liked this girl. A brave, smart, strong young girl who had a good heart. A true pinnacle among her peers. And to think she had the gall to stand up against the doctor...it was all the more admirable she can be.

 

“Gabena is a honest and kind girl, isn’t she?” she asked to Emma. She couldn’t help but subtly boast of having her in under her wing, even though the girl had her flaws. “A bit restless, but a good girl.”

 

The Honchkrow nodded, though her eyes didn’t reveal any genuinity in it. “Yes...yes she is. But I have to go finish the important paperwork. Good bye.”

 

She started her way back to her office, but Faitsu wasn’t just done with her yet.

 

“Doctor...I have something more to say before you go.”

 

The Honchkrow turned around, and gave her a questioning look. “Hm? What is it?”

 

The Mandibuzz’s eyes narrowed, her eyes turning into deadly blue. “That, was sloppy. You failed to pay sufficient attention to your surroundings. Those kind of flaws would be the end of you, you know.”

 

The Honchkrow tipped her head to the side, a calm expression plastered on her face as she trembled under that deathly and furious stare, trying to not show as much fear she actually had. Even though such a gaze, a gaze of anger, hatred, and sorrow, the gaze of an individual who lost something dear and desperate to put a blame, was what Emma considered a normal part of her life, having Faitsu Dorobo, narcoleptic genius with a humble heart, doing that… it caused a tremble in her legs, the rapid pounding of her heart, and the urge to flee and never return.

 

It caused a new fear within Emma Esprit to be born.

 

“What do you mean?” she inquired, her voice surprisingly calm.

 

Faitsu then let out a small laugh, her gentle blue eyes returning as quickly as the wind. “Ah...nothing. It was just a joke. Accidents in all kinds can happen to anyone, and you were able to make up for it. Don’t worry about it.”

 

The Honchkrow nodded as steadily as she could. “Of course. Thank you, Ms. Dorobo.”

 

She then walked away as quickly as she possibly could, trying to calm herself down from such a terrifying sight.

 

“ _It’s only just a glare,”_ she told to herself. “ _You’re used to this_. _This is nothing. You’ve met pleasant birds who later revealed to you as cruel-hearted or bitter beings.”_

 

But Emma knew, deep down, the deathly gaze would haunt her for many nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Halloween everyone. Again. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I put a lot of my soul into it.
> 
> Also, chapter's title is a medical term in Latin that literally "where [there is] pus, there evacuate it." Credits go to my bud Rita for suggesting that, because using "Emma's an Unsubtle Dick 2.0" is really inappropriate.
> 
> One of Y's insults also is suggested by my friend Alois. Credits go to him because I can't trash talk in anything but swears.
> 
>  
> 
> **(as of 3/10/18) Changes are made to fit in with the future plan of the story and add on a little to Emma's character.**


	18. Final Exam Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 12/8/????  _

 

Today’s the day where we get our finals...finally. After a semester filled with preparing for tests and doing them, I just want to get this over with. Even though taking math on almost all of my elective days may help, it probably might just land me on to somewhere in the middle.

 

“I have good news everybody!” Ms. Dorobo said happily. “We have three students in this class that ranked as one of the top of the whole second year class!” 

 

She then turned to me, then to Black, to Ruby with a bright smile on her face.

 

“Congratulations to Gabena, Shiro, and Petalburg, for their hard work!”

 

Everyone crowed and cheered for us, with Black wearing a casual smile as if it was nothing while Ruby looked at Black with shock, before nodding at me in approval, though with a bit of surprise on his face. I nodded back at him, trying to not scream in victory or confusion. Getting the  yū was more seeable than this!

 

She then started passing out the tests. “As for this class alone, Gabena is at the very top, Black a point behind, and Ruby two points below her!”

 

Ruby immediately looked at the teacher liked she just announced the world was going to end in three minutes. “WHAT!?”

 

She smiled at him sympathetically as she gave me my test. “Sorry Petalburg! Better luck next time!”

 

“AHHHHHH!” he cried, before slamming his face on the desk.

 

I took one glance at my test, and almost choked on my saliva from that. I got exemplary. I got fucking exemplary. That almost  _ never  _ happens. Better not say that to Ruby until we eat out for the celebration...

 

“HEY RUBYm ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?” Black asked, causing me to look at him, then at Ruby, who seemed to be not conscious for the moment.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Trevor shrugged as he took his test from Ms. Dorobo, before glancing at Ruby again. “Probably.”

 

“He always does that whenever something goes wrong, don’t worry,” I assured, waving my hand in dismissal. “But we did extremely well anyways! We can just forget it later and go eat! On me.”

 

Both Trevor and Black nodded happily. “Of course!”

 

Though I don’t think the dinner would go well for Ruby...I would probably be basking in the glory of getting an exemplary grade during it. But oh well. Getting it  _ is _  the ultimate bragging rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it probably a bad idea to use college grades in a high school? Yes, but at the same time, Rainbow Wing Academy is the best school in the world, and probably sets the students at the same standard as college ones. Was it probably a bad idea to give Y a really rare grade? Probably, but I imagine she can be academically powerful....if she wants to.


	19. New Year's Visit to the Shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_1/1/????_

 

Ahhhhhh! What a nice way to start the first day of the new year! A bright, warm sun that shows us it would be a good day! And also an assurance that I’ve still lived to see a new year. Better see what kind of fortune I will have this year at the shrine!

* * *

 

There are a lot of birds out here already at this early hour. I guess it’s because of their nice winter plumage. Wonder how it would feel like instead of feeling a bit chilly in my fur clothes…I think it’s better if I just get an amulet and go.

 

I went at the end of the long line, looking at the several small booths giving out fortunes, and the trees waving by in the chilly breeze. When I’ve finally reached to the booth, I almost choked on my saliva at the bird running it’s outfit.

 

“Hello Y, and happy new year!” Trevor said with a smile on his face. “Here’s to hoping for more happy times, right?”

 

“What are you _wearing_ Trevor!?” I asked, scanning the white kimono with the wide red oni wrapped around it, then at the pink flower pinned on his head.

 

“A kimono,” he replied. “Looks great, doesn’t it? I’m wearing it for today’s and tomorrow’s shift!”

 

I nodded. “I see…”

 

I scanned it once more. It does look good on him, on a second thought...

 

“But you want an amulet, right?” he asked. “Which one do you want?”

 

“Fulfillment in school,” I said, then shrugged. “Even though I got an extremely good and rare grade on my finals, I still need some luck to keep that up.”

 

Trevor nodded, as he picked up a card with the colors and symbols of Victini and Uxie on it from the hook and gave it to me. “Smart move.”

 

I took it and placed some money down, and smiled. “Thanks Trevor! Are you going to be here all day?”

 

He nodded. “Yep! The first day is always the busiest!”

 

“Ah...I was about to ask you if we can have lunch together to celebrate the new year.”

 

He sighed. “Yeah...sorry for that. Maybe some time?”

 

“Maybe some time.”

 

A smile returned to his face, as he pointed to the booth next to him that, thankfully, had a short line. “But anyways, since you’re here, you can get fortune cards there.”

 

That seems interesting!

 

“All right Trevor!” I said, then went out of the line, letting the bird behind me come forward. “Thanks!”

 

“No problem!”

 

I pulled out of my Pokegear and hang the amulet on the stem of the hinge, before pulling the bead up. Now I have a safe lucky charm for school!

 

When I arrived at the booth, Ms. Dorobo was there, staring at her card in disappointment. I wonder what she got...

 

“Hello Professor!” I greeted, waving at her. “And happy new year!”

 

She looked up to me, and smiled. “Hello Gabena, happy new year. You’re getting your card of fortune?”

 

I nodded. “Yep!”

 

“I wish you luck on that,” she said, before sighing. “I got the Torchic of Ill Fortune.”

 

I frowned. “Oh…”

 

A smile returned to her face once more. “Don’t worry about me! I’ll be fine! After all, fortunes are for fun, right?”

 

Yeah…”

 

I then walked over to the end of the line, pocketing my phone as I went, and waited until I finally reached the end of the booth, where a Xatu, standing over the spread out cards. What are they staring at so far away, and with no emotion on their face?

 

“Hello…?”

 

The Xatu snapped out of their trance, and smiled when they saw me. “Welcome, hunteress, to the place of the cards. Now, what will they say for your future? Choose one.”

 

I picked up a card on the right, and turn it over. Chatot’s Blessing.

 

“So I see that you pick up that card,” she said, a brighter smile on her face. “You will be blessed with the gift of voice, a voice that can save and preserve.”

 

I nodded. “I see...thank you!”

 

She nodded. “It is my pleasure.”

 

I went over to Ms. Dorobo, who immediately asked, "What did you get?"

 

I turned my card over. “Chatot’s Blessing.”

 

Her eyes brightened. “Oh! You have a better card than me! Congratulations! I think that this year would be a good year for you!”

 

I smiled. “Thank you ma’am!”

 

She laughed. “I’m just saying what I think. After all, the card will now let the fortunate someone be glad they met you!”

 

I laughed a bit too. “Thanks…but now, I have to go.” I headed to the exit, waving good-bye to her as I leave. “Good-bye Ms. Dorobo!”

 

She smiled, and waved back. “Good-bye to you too Gabena!”


	20. Third Term Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 1/10/???? (Third term start) _

 

“Happy new year everyone!” Ms. Dorobo greeted. “How was your vacation? I slept in for most of it!”

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Ruby muttered loudly. “But yes, I had a good time off. A grand feast is needed for the new year.

 

“I HAD A LOT OF FUN WITH FAMILY AND FRIENDS!”

 

“I’ve had a good time too,” Trevor replied. 

 

“Yep!” I added, grinning. It’s been fun relaxing after tests!

 

“MS. DOROBO WAKE UP!” Black suddenly screamed.

 

I took a closer look at the desk, and sighed when I saw Ms. Dorobo sitting still in her chair. Oh no, not again…

  
I clapped my hands as loudly as I could. “PROFESSOR, WAKE UP! IT’S NOT BREAK ANYMORE!”

 

The professor’s head jerked up. “Huh!? What!? But um...anyways, enjoy the rest of the year everyone! It will be the end before you know it!”

 

I’m definitely going to. No tests, more relaxation! Yayyyy!

* * *

 

_ Rainbow Wing Academy _

_ The most splendid and greatest academy of the bird, by the bird, and for the bird. _

_ 3rd term _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! And stay safe!


	21. Legumentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 2/2/????  _

 

Finally school’s out...now I can go back to hunting and relaxing before my birthday dinner with Trevor at his house. What a good way to spend my birthday!

 

I think I’m forgetting an important event coming up soon...Oh yeah! Tomorrow’s Legumentine’s Day! Where you give beans to the bird you like! I heard originally, that it was the day to throw it at them. Disgusting! I’ll probably go buy some after I finish my errands.

* * *

 

“Good evening!” the Swellow clerk greeted as I went up to the counter. “What beans do you want today, if you want any?”

 

“Do you sell millet?” I asked.

 

“Yes, a bag of foxtail millet will be 900.”

 

I pulled out several bills from my bag and placed it on the counter, before she collected it and placed it in the cashier, taking out the change and placing it in front of me. She then took out a bag and scooping out several spoonfuls of tiny yellow beans from a box of it laying on the buffet, and tied it up, pushing it to me.

 

“Here you go, and have a nice evening!”

 

“You too!”

* * *

_ 2/3/???? _

 

Today’s the day where I give it to the bird I like! I went early for this! 

 

“Oh hello Gabena!” Ms. Dorobo greeted with a mug in her wing. “What brings you here this early?”

 

I pulled my bag towards me and took out the bag of millet, holding it out to her. “It’s Legumentine’s Day ma’am! I bought this bag of millets for you!”

 

She looked at me in surprise, before glancing down at the bag, then to me, then at it again. 

 

“You...you want to give millet...to me?” she asked, surprise now replaced with curiosity. “Can’t you give it to one of your friends?”

 

I smiled. “I consider you one of my friends Ms. Dorobo! And I do want to give you this!”

 

She stared at it. “But still...you remember that I like it...that...that is strange…” She took the bag from me, and smiled. “Nonetheless, thank you very much Gabena.”

 

“Not a problem!”

 

She untied it, breathing in the nice scent. “Ahhh...millet seeds...always a nice thing to smell, eat, remember...I remember one particular moment when he….gave a bag of it…..for me….on this day…..you remind me….of him….zzz….”

 

What is she talking about? And who is “he”?

 

Well, I guess I won’t ever know. Last time I tried to get in her business, it ended....badly. 

 

I clapped my hands in front of her. “Stay awake Professor!”

 

Her head jerked up. “Ah!” A smile then covered her face. “But thank you, again, Gabena. I wonder what I should give you in exchange for this...I’ll think about it.”

 

She then turned to the classroom, a serene smile on her face. I’m glad she liked my gift! Though I still wonder who is this person or bird I remind her of....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 900 Poke = About 7-8 U.S. dollars
> 
> We're almost near the end! Yayyyyy!
> 
> Also, happy Halloween! And stay safe to all of you out there!


	22. What May Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-BvjFAdsfs

_ 2/10/????  _

 

The semester’s almost over. After a few days and a break later, I’m going to be a third-year. But I have to do something before that can happen. Just one thing.

* * *

 

“Hello Gabena,” Ms. Dorobo greeted as we walked outside to the back of the school. “Why do you ask me to meet out here? If it’s about your career plan, don’t worry, you only have a few months to think about it.”

 

I shook my head. “No, professor, I just have a question.”

 

She smiled gently. “What is it?”

 

I took a deep breath. “I...I like you. And not in the friendly or professional way. Is that all right?”

 

Her eyes widened for a moment, before she sighed, her eyes suddenly sorrowful. “What a strange thing to ask...but yes, I’ll allow...but I can't  _ever_ be with you like that.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “What…?”

 

She sighed once more, tears welling up in her eyes. “Gab–no– _ Y _ , I can’t love another living being anymore. I...I lost someone dear...no... _ important,  _ to my entire life. They...they were the bird on the blacked out picture you saw.”

 

I tried to ignore the terrifying moment when she realized I saw it. “Y-yeah...sorry for doing that.”

 

A small smile covered her face. “Don’t worry, I know you wouldn’t do that on purpose. And...and I’m sorry for overreacting that day...I wouldn’t show it to anyone, and being reminded of them makes me angry and sad, maybe even  _ resent  _ them...so after thinking about that incident and my feelings... I burned the picture.”

 

My eyes widened. “W-what…?”

 

Tears started to fall from her eyes. “He...he deserves it. He didn’t needed to be defaced for my own selfishness. A-and… he’s never going back…no matter how much I convince myself our promises in staying together...forever...was true...no matter how much I convince myself that we would go through anything together….”

 

I placed my hand on the professor’s shoulder. “Ms. Dorobo…”

 

She turned to me sadly. “I-i have to burn his picture Y...I have to...he would be disappointed in me unable to move on from him...it was inevitable...one of us had to leave one day...but he already would be anyways...if he’s watching me from the afterlife…”

 

I rubbed her back gently. “No...he wou–”

 

“Yes!” she suddenly snapped, making me flinch. “Yes he would! You don’t know me Y! You don’t know me at all! I am not the bird you think I am! I was never the bird you think I am! Under this mask of drowsiness, under this mask of kindness, under this mask...I’m just a sad, broken bird who can’t even move on with life!” 

 

The professor suddenly started sobbing. “And you...you try to talk to me. You try to have fun with me. You...why? Why would you want to love a pathetic bird like me? A bird who clings onto a long-forgotten life and promises? A bird who may have hated the one she loved the most!?”

 

I rubbed her back again. “I care because you’re a kind bird, deep down, Professor. And I know how it feels to lose someone so important to you…” 

 

Tears started to well up in my eyes. “I know it seems hard to move on…”

 

She nodded. “Yes...this...this is why I couldn’t...wouldn’t...love someone else...I don’t want to lose them again...I don’t want to hate them...like I may have did...with him…”

 

She sighed. “But in the end, the ones you love will leave. Nothing can’t do anything about it. It’s life. So I’ll love everyone around me enough to not let hatred corrupt my image of him or anyone again.”

 

I smiled gently. “That’s a good step Professor.”

 

She sniffed, before wiping away her tears. “Yes...yes it is...and so, I will do another thing for you...as an exchange for helping me realize that.”

 

She smiled, a brighter, happier, and more genuine smile than the ones she usually wore. 

 

“I will remain at this school for the rest of my life. And once you return, older and wiser, if you still have those feelings for me...I’ll be here.”

 

I nodded. “Yes Professor.”

 

“And Y...even though I know that this would happen...grow up into a wonderful person. Stay true to your kind and gentle heart. I will be happy to wait for that.”

 

“Of course…”

 

And so I left the school, happy, truly happy, to let Ms. Dorobo know of my feelings. Even though it would be a long time from now, graduating, growing up, maybe going to a university, I wonder what would happen one day when I return. But now...I’m happy. I’m happy to let her know, I’m happy that she didn’t carried the burden herself, I’m happy that she was able to let go, and I’m happy to wait, to wait for what may come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits theme everyone! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OYiNJ6ipH4
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! Even though the mysteries of Ms. Nacrolepsy and Dr. Shadybeaks presented here aren’t solved, they will be soon! 
> 
> And ending this story...it had made me feel kind of sad...out of everything so far at that time, it was treated with the most love. But I can’t stay like this anyways. Ruby’s story is coming up! Which is, I can guarantee you, much, much, much more softer on the soul than the Trevor's ending and the darker parts of this story.
> 
> Also, updates are getting slower, returning to two chapters per week, unless there is a term chapter in the queue, which will be upped to three. Two stories are already uploaded and the fifth story still is in the works, so I need to stall and less burning out of stories.

**Author's Note:**

> You can ask me more stuff on my tumblr here: http://the-falcon-of-the-fall.tumblr.com


End file.
